Question: Find the perimeter of a triangle with points $A(1,2)$, $B(1,8)$, and $C(5,5)$ on a Cartesian coordinate plane.
Answer: We use the distance formula on each pair of points.
From $A$ to $B$: $\sqrt{(1-1)^2 + (8-2)^2} = 6$
From $B$ to $C$: $\sqrt{(5-1)^2 + (5-8)^2} = \sqrt{16+9} = \sqrt{25} = 5$
From $C$ to $A$: $\sqrt{(5-1)^2 + (5-2)^2} = \sqrt{16+9} = \sqrt{25} = 5$
Adding the three side lengths of the triangle together, we get $6+5+5=\boxed{16}$.